Serena's Life Adventures
by Rena Malfoy
Summary: Forced into a life of pain and horror until fourteen, Serena reflects on her past and how she came to be who she is.AU.
1. Serena is Kidnaped

CHAPTER 1  
  
I was only five years old when I met up with my destiny. At the time I did not know it but that walk in the woods would become my blessing and my curse. I remember that day as if it were yesterday, when infact it was twelve years ago. I met the man I would love and hate and I learned nothing is forever. I remember that day and all the others to come after it. I remember.  
  
It was a fairly cool August day that my father decided we should all go on a picnic in the woods. I was very excited, not knowing what was to come. We packed everything in the car and then my father, my mother, my brother and I all got in and drove the ten miles to the edge of the woods. When we stopped my brother and I both practically fell out of the car and jumped around until our mother sternly told us to calm down. Mama was a woman you never disobeyed. Same with father but he would let you off every now and then. I remember mama and father set up the blanket and the food while my brother and I chased the butterflies, one of our favorite pastimes when in the woods. When mama called to us that lunch was ready to eat Andrew, my brother, ran off calling back to me to hurry. Unfortunately for me I did not head that call. I saw something move in the brush and, as was my nature, I was curious. I crept silently closer thinking the movement to be caused by an animal that I might be able to capture. What I found was not what I was expecting. When I finally reached the bush everything moved within a matter of three seconds. I remember hands reaching towards me and clasping my mouth shut while, at the same time, pulling me forward. Once he had me gagged and in his arms he ran. As he ran I looked behind to see the picnic fading put of my life forever and ultimately my family as well. When they were all faded but for a small dot on the horizon I could faintly hear my mama calling to me trying to figure out where I was. Once we reached the man's car he took the gag off. However, I did not have enough time to scream before he hit me hard enough to knock me out. I finally came around at about eight o'clock that night in a dark and awful smelling room. That was when I finally screamed. I screamed and cried for my mama until my voice was too hoarse to use and the door to the room opened. Where I expected the man to walk in I saw a boy maybe two years older than I was. He spoke before I did. " What the hell are you screaming for?" he asked genuinely confused. " I want my mama that's why. Where am I?" was my reply. " Well since you answered my question, I'll answer yours. You are in my dad's cellar." " That mean man is your dad? Who's your mama?" I asked mildly disgusted. " According to dad she was one of the girls he bought here. When she was old enough she had me. What's your name?" " Your dad's done this before? What is he going to do to me?" " Well he won't do anything to you until you reach your teen years then he will probably make you have a baby. What's your name?"  
  
" Your fine with the fact that he kidnaps little girls away from their mama's and dads? That's terrible, he shouldn't be doing this!" I screamed," and I don't have to tell you my name!" With that he walked up to me and slammed me against the wall hard. "Listen to me you little bitch when I ask you your name you better tell me your name. Got it?" " You hurt me that was.n't" I began to say then saw he was serious," my name is Serena." " Much better! My name is Darien. My father has appointed me to be your guard and keeper while you are here with us." He turned to leave, " and by the way that means when you are old enough I get to take you before my father does. Just warning you I'll be a lot worse than my father." " You're a mean boy Darien!" I screamed, knowing no better, or in a sense worse, words to use. " Thanks Serena I will take that as a compliment" and with that he left locking the door behind him 


	2. Next the Abuse

CHAPTER 2  
  
It was hours before I saw anyone after that encounter I had with Darien and I filled the time by thinking of my mama. I thought of how her hair would glow in the light of a lamp and how she would read me bedtime stories. Soon, however, thinking of my mama only made me realize I would probably never see her again. Thinking back now on that time I spent in the dark I remember it was only the first time I used the thought of my mama to calm myself into thinking straight. About six hours after Darien left his father, the man who kidnapped me, came into the room. Without a word he picked me up and walked out. "Your room will be on the second floor. Don't bother trying to scream from there no one will here you. Our nearest neighbor is three miles away. Crying will only result in more punishment for you than I want to give so it is no use crying unless you want extra pain. Any question so far?" He talked as we climbed the stairs, me in his arms. "Where am I? And why did you bring me here?" I asked. "Darien didn't explain that to you. Ugh stupid boy! You are at my house and I brought you here to be amusement for my son and i." He replied. "What is your name? I know Darien's and I need to call you something." " My aren't we the brave one not even scared of how we are going to use you." " Darien already told me you wont hurt me until I am a teenager plus he gets me first so I have no reason to be scared yet. What is it I am supposed do to call you?" " Hum very brave indeed. You may call me one of three things: Daddy, sir or Carl which ever you prefer. I prefer the first." " I will call you Carl then" that said we ceased to talk anymore. We reached what was to be my new bedroom in the next few minutes. After explaining the rules of the house, no running, no screaming (unless being tortured) etc. He left me to get dressed for dinner. Figuring I would be severely punished if I didn't do as he said I picked out a pretty flowered dress. I tried and follow the direction Carl gave me before and soon arrived at the dinning room. The whole house was huge but this room was the largest I had seen so far. "Well welcome to our dinning room Serena. Won't you sit down?" Carl said in that sly greasy voice of his, " your chair is right next to Darien's. He personally requested you sit there." I eyed Darien with disgust before sitting down. Before anyone could say more servants came in with food and drinks for all of us. Carl grabbed one of them and sat her on his lap. "You see Serena I never kill it just isn't what I do. However, I do keep all of my toys. This one here is Darien's mother. She has been the only one to have child for me that did not disappoint me. Those that disappointed me had to die and I forced their mothers to kill them. Cause like I said I never kill." " You're disgusting," I spat, "no wonder you have to forced people to be with you so you wont be lonely!" Every girl in the room turned and stared at me like I had the plague, then proceeded to turn to look at Carl. I look also to see a very angry and red- faced man. " That was a big mistake Serena" Darien whispered to me, "now you're in for it. Yeah your first punishment and I get to watch and participate." Carl said nothing. He calmed down and started to eat his dinner. With no one telling me I could tell this was worse than him blowing up at me like my mom would have done. He was just too calm. The rest of dinner went by without any disturbances. I began to feel sorry for Darien's mom and all of the other girls there because they obviously did not get the treatment anymore like I was. I began to realize what the rest of my life would be like if I acted the way they did when they were in my shoes. They had been scared and submissive to what Carl had made them do; I would not be. While in my thoughts I had not seen that Darien and Carl had both finished their meals. They were waiting patiently for me to finish so they could get on with what they wanted to do. Looking at Carl with that patient look on his face I began to realize I had seen him before, I did not know where or when but I had definitely seen him before more than once. I slowly finished eating so as to make it clear I was not on their schedule but my own. From the look on both of their faces they got the message. Once I finished both were up immediately and walking towards me. "Now you will see why everyone here is afraid of my son and I. He was right that was a bad comment to make. Follow us." Carl said immediately after reaching my chair. I saw all of the girls in the room turn and give me sympathy filled looks. I decided to ignore them and stick with my plan to not give in to their wishes. 


End file.
